


I Didn't Mean to Fall in Love Tonight

by story_of_tonight (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Sex Work, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/story_of_tonight
Summary: “You know how we decided to make this an open relationship a few weeks ago?” Alex asked, and Lafayette raised an eyebrow.“Did you meet someone?” He asked.“No, but I was thinking…there are apps. We could find someone online who would be willing to do a one-night stand?” Alex suggested.“Alexander Hamilton, are you suggesting we hire a sex worker?”





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander entered the apartment, feeling exhausted and ready to take a nap. He dropped his keys on the hook by the door, hung up his coat and then slipped off his shoes. He sighed softly, setting his laptop case down by the door and rolling his neck, eyes fluttering shut as it popped a few times.

“Mon chou, is that you?” Alex heard a voice call from across the apartment, smiling brightly and nodding before remembering that his boyfriend couldn’t see him. He sniffed the air, pleased to find an aroma of bacon, what seemed to be some herbs and something else that was unidentifiable.

“Yeah, it’s me, Laf,” he called back, walking through the living room and into the kitchen where he found his boyfriend, Lafayette, cooking something on the stove. The taller man turned around, smiling widely when he spotted Alex there.

“Oh, mon cher, you are home!” Laf exclaimed, moving to the doorway Alex was leaning against and kissing him deeply, pressing him up against the doorframe, hands quickly travelling to hold onto his waist. Alex kissed him back, looping his arms around his neck and smiling ever so slightly. He pulled away after a few moments, nestling their noses together.

“What’re you making?” Alex asked after a few moments, and Lafayette cursed creatively in French before moving back to the stove. He flipped over some bacon, trying to ensure that it didn’t burn before moving to another pain of chopped onions and shallots that he was sautéeing.

“Tartiflette,” he replied, and Alex moved back to the front door to grab his laptop case, bringing it to the small island that they had in the middle of the kitchen. “I got home from the agency early, so I figured I’d surprise you. Although, you are home earlier than I had expected.” Laf said. He was one of the senior advisors at a modeling agency, and his keen eye for fashion and makeup made his advice invaluable. Today there’d been a meeting about the next runway show they were doing, and Laf had been asked to go at the last minute. Being a senior advisor at 29 years old was quite the feat, and Laf was very proud of it.

“Smells really good,” he praised before opening his laptop. Alexander was the editor of The Colonist, a newspaper based in New York City. This meant he often edited articles while he was home, but he enjoyed doing it, and the hefty paycheck was certainly an incentive. It was his dream job, and to have it at 27 years old was crazy. Several articles and magazine spreads had been done on him, and he had over a million followers on Twitter. However, if you didn’t pay attention to news like that then you had no idea who he was. Alex preferred it that way.

“What would we like to do tonight, Alex?” Laf asked, glancing over his shoulder at the writer, who had put his glasses on and was reading over an article, fingers flying over the keyboard every so often when he had to make a comment. After a few minutes, Alex took his glasses off, rubbed his hands over his face and let out a soft sigh.

“You know how we decided to make this an open relationship a few weeks ago?” He asked, and Lafayette raised an eyebrow, though Alex couldn’t see it since his back was to the shorter man.

“Did you meet someone?” He asked, using a pair of tongs to put the bacon onto a small plate on the counter. He turned off all of the flames, pouring the onions and shallots into another small bowl off to the side. He grabbed the potatoes he’d already made, starting to slice them.

“No, but I was thinking…there are apps. We could find someone online who would be willing to do a one-night stand?” Alex suggested, closing his laptop and putting it back in the case. Lafayette looked back at him for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the knife.

“Alexander Hamilton, are you suggesting we hire a sex worker?” He said, though his tone conveyed interest. He started to layer the sliced potatoes into the bottom of a dish. Alexander squirmed in his seat, 

“Sort of?” Alex said weakly. “I’m not really sure yet. We’d have to work out a list of our hard limits, not to mention actually find someone who’s interesting for the both of us. The money wouldn’t be an issue, but we could do it.” Lafayette hummed quietly and glanced at him again.

“Well then, you must take out the laptop,” he said nonchalantly, and Alex blinked in confusion, not understanding what Laf was talking about.

“What do you mean?” He asked, though started doing what Laf had requested anyway. It immediately pinged with several unread emails but he ignored all of them in favor of looking back up at Lafayette, who was now crumbling the bacon and placing it on top of the potatoes.

“If we are to come up with a list of limits and find someone who’s good for the both of us, then we’d best get started. We could even have them tonight if we truly wished, and of course if they so wished. It’s only six,” Lafayette said, tone conversational as if they were talking about catching a movie rather than hiring a sex worker. Alex spluttered, then mumbled an agreement, opening a blank Pages document.

“Okay,” He said, and grabbed Laf’s phone. “Hey, mind if I find an app for hiring someone first? There’s gotta be an app for that, right?” Laf looked at him and shook his head.

“Download whatever you want, mon chou,” he agreed easily, pouring the onions and shallots on top of the potatoes and bacon. Alex watched his movements for a few moments before unlocking Laf’s phone and letting out a snort.

“Really? Laf, you’re such a sap,” Alex said. “This picture?” He was referencing Laf’s home screen on his phone, which was currently a photo of Alex sleeping, glasses still on his face and mouth slightly open, a closed laptop on his chest. Lafayette chuckled and nodded, now pouring some sort of cream over all the food in the dish.

“Of course that picture. It is quite adorable. You know I love it when you wear your glasses,” Laf said, defending himself. Alexander just blushed and went to the app store, trying to find what they wanted.

“Hey, there’s an app here called Callup. I think this one looks like our best bet,” he said, and Lafayette just shrugged.

“Whatever you want to download, mon chou. I am fine with it,” Lafayette said, adding some mixture of spices and freshly ground black pepper on top of the dish. Alex licked his lips - it looked and smelled delicious. He then turned his attention back to the app and downloaded it, waiting impatiently for it to finish before opening it up.

“I’ll make a joint account so we’re both under one name,” he said, going through the sign up process and finally finding the way to edit the profile. Lafayette finished layering the Reblochon cheese on top and put the dish into the oven, setting the timer and walking over to wash his hands. Alex sighed, still typing information into the phone.

“How is it going?” Lafayette asked, drying his hands and moving to sit next to Alexander.

“Well, I’m done with the basic information. We just have to put in our interests, and what we’re not interested in. Kinks and shit like that. It helps the app find someone who’s compatible,” Alex explained.

“How about I type them into the laptop as you put them in there?” Lafayette asked, pointing at the phone. “That way we don’t have to worry about doing it twice.” Alex nodded in agreement and slid the laptop over to Laf.

“So, kinks,” Alex said. “Maybe it’d be easier to list out what we _don’t_ like, first.” Laf nodded and the two brainstormed a list, and it was actually quite extensive by the time they were done. This list was quickly followed by a list of things that they were interested in, and Lafayette printed it out so that they’d have a copy if they needed it. The app gave them a loading screen saying it was finding someone compatible, so Alex set the phone down and let out a soft sigh, resting his arms on the counter and his head on top.

“Mon chou, you need to get up,” Lafayette sang as Alex groaned, looking over at him. How Laf was constantly so cheerful was beyond him. Nevertheless, he sat up and sighed as he saw his boyfriend carrying the broom.

“Why are you carrying that monstrosity?” Alex whined, eliciting a chuckle from Laf. Alex was notorious for never cleaning anything, whereas Laf could be a bit of a neat freak. It showed in nearly every aspect of their lives, but Alex put up with Lafayette constantly organizing everything and Lafayette put up with the fact that he mainly cleaned up after Alex.

“If we are going to have guests, this apartment will not look like some run-down hobo shack in rural Kansas,” Lafayette said firmly, and Alex rolled his eyes again, head dropping back down to the counter. He looked up as a broom hit his shoulder, grabbing it reflexively before it could clatter to the floor.

“You sweep, I will straighten up the bedroom. We would not want our guest to be deterred by your dirty socks lying all over the floor, now would we?” Lafayette said, winking as he walked away. Alexander grumbled and started to sweep, starting with the kitchen before moving on to the rest of the apartment. Lafayette ran around like a madman, straightening things up and putting them away, earning an affectionate chuckle from Alex every time he ran past.

Eventually, the two men collapsed on the couch and curled into each other, smiling softly and gazing into each other’s eyes. Lafayette nudged Alex onto his back, straddling him and leaning down, brushing their lips together ever so lightly before pulling back.

“We still have to clean the kitchen,” he whispered, causing Alex to laugh loudly and kiss him a little more firmly.

“You certainly know the way to a man’s heart,” he teased, and Laf chuckled before helping Alex up and off of the couch, the two beginning to clean up the mess left after Laf cooked when the app finally let out a chirp. Alex practically ran to it, picking it up to see who it had matched them with.

“His name is JLaw,” Alex says, taking in the boy’s profile. “Twenty five years old, five feet seven inches, lots of freckles.” He zoomed in on the boy’s profile and blinked. “Yeah, he’s really attractive. Eighty five percent match, but I’m guessing that’s because he doesn’t have any kinks listed on here.” He extended the phone for Laf to see. The Frenchman took it, nodding and humming in approval.

“Shall we call him?” Lafayette asked. The way the app worked was that if a match was over eighty percent, you could hit a call button to contact the person. This way contact was easy but no personal details were shared unwillingly. Alex nodded, pressing the call button and putting the phone to his ear. He couldn’t help the small smile on his face when a soft voice answered.

“Hello?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello?” The voice answered, sounding soft and almost shy. Alexander put the phone on speaker so that Laf could hear the soft, kind voice as well. Lafayette moved a little closer as Alexander began to speak.

“Hey, is this JLaw from Callup?” He asked. There was a sharp intake of breath and Alex and Laf exchanged a glance.

“Yes, this is he,” JLaw responded. Alex grinned.

“Hey, this is HamSandwich and FrenchFry,” he said, and there was a chuckle from the other end of the line. It sounded a little nervous, but Alex ignored it in favor of listening to the response.

“The joint account that just looked at my profile? I got the notification, but I didn’t think you’d actually call,” JLaw said.

“Well, we’re calling. We’re looking to just have a bit of fun this evening. Kinks optional, but I’m pretty sure you can see our list on our profile. We’ve also got a list here, so there’s no reason or excuse for us to pull shit on you. Not that we would, because that would be a dick move, and sexual assault, but we wouldn’t do that because--mmph!” Laf put a hand over Alex’s mouth and leaned down to speak into the phone.

“I apologize for HamSandwich. What my boyfriend was trying to express is that we would love to have you over for a night, if you are amenable. You can stay here after if you like, or you can head home. We will feed you in the morning if you so wish,” Lafayette said. JLaw chuckled on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, I’d be, as you said, amenable. Tell your boyfriend that he doesn’t need to worry about the kinks and everything..I’ll just look at the list you guys have when I get there. I didn’t put one on my profile because I haven’t really experimented with kinks all that much. So I wasn’t comfortable listing any.” Lafayette nodded before remembering that JLaw couldn’t see him.

“Of course. You are on speaker, so he can hear you just fine,” Lafayette said in a smooth, even voice, as if he were trying to soothe him.

“Well, y’all are my first callers, so I don’t really know how this works,” JLaw said, causing both Alexander and Lafayette to look at each other. A sex worker who didn’t know how this was supposed to go? That was dangerous, and it would be all too easy for someone meaner than them to manipulate him.

“We’ll pay you double since you’re gonna be with the both of us. We’ll send you our address through the app, and when you come over we can discuss the rest?” Alexander said, phrasing the last statement as a question.

“That sounds good,” JLaw agreed. “I’ll see y’all in a bit, then.”

“Bye!” Alex and Laf chimed before hanging up the phone. Alex went to send John their address while Lafayette paced the room.

“He does not sound like he actually wants to do this,” he fretted. Alex glanced over and shrugged.

“If he didn’t, then why would he put his profile on the app?” He asked. “It’s not something you do on a whim, Laf.”

“Perhaps it was a dare,” Lafayette suggested. “No matter what it was, we have to make sure he is with us and consents to everything one hundred percent.” Alex felt his heart melt a little at how wonderful and caring his boyfriend was.

“Babe, it’ll be fine. If he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to. That’s always going to be the truth, so don’t worry.” Alex finished sending their address and walked over to Laf, hugging him tightly.

“I hope that this all turns out okay,” Laf said, clearly not reassured by anything Alexander was saying.

“Hey, no matter what happens, it’ll be fine. I promise,” Alex said, kissing Laf’s cheek. Lafayette allowed himself to sink into his boyfriend’s embrace slightly, kissing him on the cheek in return. Alex was right, and worrying this much wouldn’t do anyone any good.

\---

Half an hour later, John Laurens found himself standing in front of a door to an unfamiliar apartment. He could hear a television set on inside, and he fidgeted as he debated whether or not he wanted to knock and alert them of his presence. They’d sounded nice enough on the phone, offering him a place to stay for the night, and some food.

His stomach rumbled at the thought of food, making the decision for him. He knocked on the door, heard the television set pause. He fought the urge to bolt down the stairs and stood there as the door swung open to reveal a Latino man, roughly his height, with long black hair and sparkling chocolate eyes. He was dressed in a royal green v-neck shirt with long sleeves and some faded jeans. His socks didn’t match - one yellow and one purple.

“Hey, you must be JLaw,” he said, and it took John a moment to realize what he was referring to. He then nodded, perhaps a little more vigorously than he needed to.

“Oh, yeah, that’s me,” he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“I’m HamSandwich, but you can call me Alex. Calling out ham sandwich in bed might be a little weird,” the man - Alex - joked. John managed a small smile, taking Alex’s extended hand and shaking it.

“Nice to meet you Alex, I’m John,” he said, and Alex opened the door a little wider so he could walk in. He almost hit a tall, dark man and he looked up in surprise. This man was wearing a tightly-fitted purple shirt and khakis, his dark hair tied back with a green hair tie. His socks were yellow.

“Good evening, John,” the man said smoothly, and Alex shut the door. John gaped at him wordlessly, and the man smiled. “I am Lafayette, my username was French Fry. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” With that, Lafayette bent down and kissed John’s hand, causing John to flush and glance away, only to meet Alex’s sparkling gaze.

He could already tell he was in for one hell of a night.

\----

Alexander was a little baffled by the boy who had walked into their apartment. He was dressed in a pale yellow hoodie that had definitely seen better days, jeans and some green socks. His hair was tied back in a fashion similar to Laf’s, held by a purple hair tie. He seemed to be shivering despite his attire and the fact that it was close to eighty degrees in the apartment. He looked at them both like a deer in headlights, trapped but unwilling to look away.

“Would you like to sit on the couch?” He asked, when he heard John’s stomach growl very loudly. John’s arms went to his middle, hugging himself, and he flushed bright red.

“Sorry, I just-I didn’t get a chance to eat dinner, so…” John trailed off, then jerked back in alarm when Lafayette placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Laf said, as though he were speaking to a spooked horse. “Perhaps if we go into the kitchen, we could get you something to eat?” John’s gaze flickered between the both of them and he nodded, arms slowly moving from his middle to his sides. Lafayette reached out and gently took one of John’s hands, his larger one encompassing it completely. Alexander followed them to the kitchen, where Laf got John some tartiflette, heating it up in the oven. He gave him an apple to eat in the meantime.

“So, how’d you end up on Callup?” Alexander asked, and Lafayette shot him a look. John observed it and shook his head.

“I don’t mind answering,” he said to Lafayette. For some strange reason, he felt like he could tell these two practically anything. “You want me to be perfectly honest?” Alexander nodded and he sighed, taking a bite of his apple and swallowing.

“I don’t really have a place to stay, and I needed a little extra cash so I could pay to stay with someone. I’ve been couch surfing at a few different places, but I feel bad being unable to pay for anything.” Alexander winced. Their monetary situations couldn’t be more different.

“Would you like a drink, John?” Lafayette asked kindly, bringing the tartiflette over and setting it in front of him. John shook his head, but Alex could see him wetting his lips.

“I’m gonna get some coffee,” Alex said, moving to the coffeemaker and making two mugs. He saw John lift his head out of the corner of his eye and smirked ever so slightly. He knew John wanted some, he just didn't want to overstay his welcome or take advantage. Alex knew the feeling.

“You guys have coffee?” John asked in a small voice, and Alex turned to him.

“Yeah. Want some?” He asked. He brought a mug over and slid it across the counter to John without waiting for his response, grinning as John’s hand darted out and grabbed it.

“Thanks,” John said softly, taking a drink. He set it down, eating some of the tartiflette. He tried to eat nicely and pace himself, but he was starving and ended up eating it very quickly. Lafayette served him some more, and John thanked him.

“You seem awfully hungry for someone who only skipped dinner,” Alex observed, taking another sip of coffee and almost spitting it out when Lafayette hit him in the arm.

“Do not pry,” he hissed, and a small laugh came from the table. They looked over to see John shaking his head, putting his fork down and smoothing some of his hair back.

“No, Alex is right. I lied to you both when I was supposedly being perfectly honest,” he said quietly. “I skipped lunch a few days ago, and I haven’t had the money to eat anything since then. I also need this job to pay off some college debts, because my current job doesn’t pay nearly enough since the company is basically bankrupt. I don’t need it for lodging because I don’t really stay anywhere. Most nights I’m behind a house or in an alley or something.” John shoves the plate and coffee away from him. “And now I’m sort of realizing this isn’t what I want. I think I should go.” He stood up from his seat and Alex set his coffee cup down, rushing over.

“Hey,” he said quietly, gently taking his hand. John blinked at him, giving him that deer in headlights look again. “If you wanna go, then that’s fine. Neither of us will stop you.” Alex gnaws at his lip for a moment. “But, if you wanna stay, we’ll still pay you. But you don’t have to do anything except sleep on the couch.”

"You'll...pay me to sleep on your couch?" John asked, dumbfounded as the two men nodded their heads.

“We’ll pay you your normal Callup salary everyday, and you can stay here so you can get back on your feet and not have to do anything you might not want to,” Lafayette chimed in, wholeheartedly approving of Alex’s plan. John shook his head.

“I don’t know what to say,” he said quietly, and Alexander and Lafayette exchanged a smile.

“Yes or no, that’s all you gotta say,” Alex prompted. John looked back up at the two of them, smiling back at them.

“I’d...love to take you up on your offer. Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

This will be deleted, but here's the thing:

I had a family member pass last night. Funeral arrangements combined with a huge summer trip and signing up for classes means that I may not be able to finish this before I leave on my trip. If I don't finish this, it will likely be a few months before I get the chance to do so.

HOWEVER.

This will not be - in any way, shape or form - abandoned. Simply put on hold until I have time.

I thank you all in advance for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


End file.
